The present invention relates to a measuring unit for determining dimensions of test pieces, preferably of hollow bodies, e.g., bores of workpieces, and a method for measuring such dimensions.
During machining of, e.g., workpieces it is normally necessary that the precision in the machining process meets certain specifications. For example, a bore must have a circular cross-section and cannot have a noncircular cross-section. Subsequently to the machining process, in order to check the machining quality, the workpieces are checked manually or in test stations as to whether they meet the required machining quality. If a machining flaw is discovered, the workpiece either has to be machined again or it is scrap. Reworking the workpiece requires additional machining time.
It is an object of the invention to design a measuring unit and method of the aforementioned kind such that the dimensions of the test pieces can be determined highly accurately and reliably.